


Guess the dance

by Cristy_duck



Category: Kinnikuman Nisei | Ultimate Muscle, キン肉マン | Kinnikuman (Manga)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Dancing, Humor, Multi, Musical Instruments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristy_duck/pseuds/Cristy_duck
Summary: The Legends call Mantaro because they think he's the one who can help the young Chojin out on knowing something about dances and music. This result in Mantaro dancing - even with his mother. This couple dance results very hot - and someone starts thinking to become a dancer. But who? Find it out!
Relationships: Bibimba & Kinniku Mantaro, Bibimba/Kinnikuman | Kinniku Suguru, Kinniku Mantaro & Kevin Mask, Kinniku Mantaro & Robin Mask
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Guess the dance

_A recent survey stats that the 70,7% of the Chojin doesn’t have a higher education or abandons school in order to start a sportive career or to protect humans; of these 70,7%, 34% are teenager between 14 and 18 years old, while the other 36,7% are older Chojin who preferred sport or the army instead of university or high school. Part of the 34% of these teenagers – 12%, precisely – abandoned home due to stressful regiments and ended up living on the streets or in the forests. But the major problem of the young Chojin is probably the ignorance about humans’ traditions; although they know well science and politics – for the little they studied – they know nothing about the artistic part – music, art and dance. There are cases – they’re multiplying – of Chojin and humans that fought each other because of cultural differences. How are we humans supposed to bear with this, since the Chojin community is so gated? Can’t them get informed about our history? Should we start fear them? No, of course not! But this splinter should be removed._

«Mh. So, you called me because of … this? What I should do about it? I … I don’t see what-» his eyes were first thinned because he wanted to remember that piece of article, but then he widened them because he knew he was in that 34% … not to mention he wanted to study …

Ramenman stopped him: «We know it, Mantaro. We called you up because we need your help.»

«My help? Listen, I don’t know what you all were thinking, but clearly, I can’t convince the Chojin Community to put a stop to this! I wanted to study, and I was forced to enrol the Hercules Factory, so, until proven otherwise, you ruined me! And that’s a fun fact: if you want the Chojin Community to grow stronger or less vulgar, you should let your kids free to be what they want to be, not force them to be what _you_ want them to be! C’mon! It’s not supposed that 12% of the younger ones lives on the streets or in the forests, maybe dying of hunger? But if you like it, then I will stop barking. – he realized what I just said, then he saw their glares – Maybe I … ehm … what I want-»

«Maybe you shouldn’t have used this tone with us, but you’re right. I personally caused my son to live on the streets and to side with Evil, I won’t repeat the same mistake twice. And this is why we summoned you.» continued Robin, after having took in a deep breath to calm himself down. The stinging pain of Kevin’s abandonment and betrayal could never shout down, but he knew he was his fault, and so he tried to cope with it training the new generations.

Mantaro gnawed his inferior lip: «I still can’t catch the connection …» he looked a bit confused, with his sunglasses on his forehead and one of his eyebrows raised.

Mantaro’s expression remembered the older ones of when he was a new-born baby, that image of his sleeping face came to their mind, and for some seconds there was a tenderly silence, then the prince asked: «Ehm … is everything ok? Did I-»

Robin woke up from that trance: «Yes, yes. Now I’ll explain why we called you here. You see, that article says that we don’t know much about humans’ culture – it depends on the Chojin interviewed, but still – in particularly music, art and dance, so we wanted you to organize with us a game in which _your friends_ will participate and learn something.»

Mantaro sighed: «I already know I’ll regret this, because I know there’s a catch hidden somewhere, but … what should I do?»

«We know you’re a great dancer, and your father told us you studied music when you were younger, so we’d like you to dance and-»

«Absolutely not. They’ll laugh at me.»

«We’ll break their bones, if they do it.» added Buffaloman, smiling.

«Yes, but that won’t stop them – wait, unless you broke their hyoid bone and cause them suffocate with their one breaths … then the bile will come in their throat and they’ll die by choking in their own flesh and fluids … mh … sounds interesting …» the prince had a strange glare in his eyes and started smirking viciously and rubbing his hands together. Even his voice lowered.

«Tell me, where does these thoughts come from? Nemesis?» whispered Buffaloman to Ramenman, who agreed speechless.

«Mantaro?» said Robin.

«Uh? – it seemed he returned in himself – Oh, I … ehm … I’m sorry, it’s that I see this police series that-»

«Yeah, _Bones_ is pretty interesting, now move on. What’s your answer?» asked Terryman, arms folded.

«I guess I can’t say “No”, right?»

Robin smiled under the mask: «And your guess is right. We’ll wait for you at the Tokyo Metropolitan Theatre. Be punctual.» Mantaro answered with a grunt, and the Legends exited the room.

***

Mantaro arrived in the theatre punctual, even because Meat wanted to see him dancing, so he had to be punctual, because the little one told him there were his parents, and the prince knew how his mother got angry if he was late.

He had prepared his gym bag with his tip tap shoes, a change and two-three bottles of water. He didn’t want to dance all time. But he had to; so, he moved on and entered in.

He noted his friends sprawled on the chairs, Terry even had his legs on the other chair back and was eating some peanuts, but when he saw him, he put them in his backpack and disinfected his hands. He didn’t want to cause him an allergic attack like the other time.

«Hey, Mantaro, why you have your gym bag?» asked Terry, looking his friend.

«Oh, it’s because he’ll help us out. Now if you please set politely, we’ll tell you why you’re here.» said Robin. He saw they all obeyed, even his son, then continued: «Recently, humans’ dailies traced a black image of young Chojin. They say we don’t know much about their culture, like music, art and dance. So- Yes, Kevin?»

«Why did you use “we”? You’re not one of us, daddy. You’re old.» and while the rest laughed, Mantaro didn’t, because he didn’t want to have something in answer.

«Yes, you’re right. Anyway, we asked Mantaro to show you some of the most famous humans’ dances.»

«Now, that’s a cool thing!»

«I want to die.» said the prince, putting his face on his hands.

«Dearie, I will dance with you for some dances.» said Bibimba, hugging his son. Mantaro blushed, then run to change his self. Bibimba followed him.

Mantaro returned on the floor, said: «Let’s do this.» and then the music played. He started with a classic: the Charleston.

After three minutes, Terry said: «I know this, it’s the Charleston!»

«Correct! Let’s go on, lad.» said Robin. Mantaro went to the changing room and returned with his tip tap shoes, the guys didn’t need the dance to know it, so he changed again and started a new one: Boogie Woogie. Here the guys laughed, but the older ones punched them and so the show went on.

«Hey, isn’t this … ah, I know it … yes, Boogie Woogie!» said Kevin. Mantaro nodded and he changed again. This time it was the twist.

«Hey, it’s the twist, it’s very popular in Ireland …» said Seiuchin, then Mantaro – who never sweated so much in his life – changed because he had to dance with his mother: Cha Cha Cha.

«Oh god, your mother hasn’t aged! She’s so-»

«She’s my wife.» stopped Suguru. The younger – and the older – looked straight to the queen’s flip side, until the music stopped «Honey, that was a great Cha Cha Cha.»

«Dad, they had to find it out!»

«I’m sorry … next dance!»

The next dance was a hot one; Mantaro moved his pelvis as if he taught Elvis how to move it, and then Bibimba rubbed herself on his son, who continued moving his pelvis so hard – maybe it was a bit dirty. Everyone was speechless. Except Kevin.

«Daddy, I think I’ll become a dancer. But I want Mantaro’s mother as my partner. What is this dance called …?»

«Eh, you liked it, you herd of pigs! – Bibimba laughed – My diamond and I were so good on the reggaeton …?»

«So much I’ll show you how I liked it tonight.» flirted the king.

Mantaro felt a wave of nausea: «Dad, please, we all know you two still have sex, can you please spare us today? – Now, mom, let’s get back to dancing.» and this time was Mantaro solo.

He danced perfectly, but the guys didn’t know the name. So, they made it dance five times. At the sixth one, the prince snapped out – he was really pissed off – and said: «Ok, now stop! It’s the jive! Jive!» he went drinking a whole bottle of mineral water – a one-litre bottle.

«Ohi, calm down! We just don’t know all the dances, you know?!» said Terry.

«Yeah, yeah. – he talked to Robin – Since you aired me for music, too, I’d like to play something. I’ll start with the piano. Dad, this is for you.» Mantaro sat and started playing the “For Elise”, and everyone – except his parents – was speechless and astonished: who would thought Mantaro knew how to play the piano in so a godly way?!

«My god, boy, you’re amazing.» Robin was purely amazed «Can you paly the _Opus Clavicembalisticum_? They said it’s the hardest on Earth …»

«Sure.» said the prince, then he played it masterfully. «Now, can I end it with Vivaldi’s Spring? But I need a violin.»

The Brit gave him a violin, and the prince played the Spring perfectly. Everyone was surprised.

«Man, I didn’t know you were this good even in music! You’ve got hands of gold!» said Terry.

«Really?» Mantaro blushed «Now I must go take a shower.»

«Oh, I need on too, darling. Why we don’t take a bath like when you were little? Do you remember you used to bath with me, right?» asked Bibimba.

Mantaro flamed: «Mom! I was just a toddl-»

«Woah, Mantaro, who knew you saw your mother like Botticelli’s Birth of Venus?! If you don’t want to go, I can go with her, ma’am!» said Terry, his eyes glittering.

«How dare you?! I’ll go with her! Hey, Mantaro, when your father dies, I’ll marry your mother! So, you can start by now to call me “daddy”, if you want!» continued Kevin.

Mantaro answered: «Shut the fuck up, both you! You two are just a bunch of morons! And you, _bucket-head_ , you’ll never touch my mom in your entire life!»

«And remember, I’ll never marry a _dickless_ man like you, Kevin Mask. Not to mention you’re a bit _girly_ , for me …» and so the queen and prince walked away, everyone was speechless, but Robin whispered to Suguru:

«You’re right, he took after Bibimba. And she’s the one suit for you, you could’ve chosen a better girl, old chap!»

And while Kevin felt his pride broken, everyone was laughing hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, last story before return to school ... hope I made you laugh!


End file.
